Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?
The hit game show where players have to answer questions to win money. The more questions they answer, the more money they can win toward the grand cash prize of 1 000 000. Gameplay The host asked up to 15 questions. Each question has four possible answers (A, B, C & D). All the contestant has to do is to choose the one that is correct. The answer is not official until the contestant confirms it by saying "Final Answer" usually right after the host asks the famous question, “Is that your final answer?” If he/she is correct, the contestant wins money for that question and moved on to the next, but if at any time the contestant chose an incorrect answer, the game is over. Money Tree Here's how they score for each question (amounts in bold are benchmarks, in other words, guaranteed sums, therefore it's yours to keep. However the amounts themselves are not cumulative): Lifelines Three lifelines were presented at the beginning of the game in order to aid contestants: * Ask the Audience: Audience members use touch pads to designate what they believe the correct answer to be. The percentage of the audience choosing each specific option is displayed to the contestant. * 50/50: The computer eliminates two incorrect answers, leaving one incorrect answer and the correct answer. * Phone-a-Friend: The contestant calls one of up to 5 friends, who provided their phone numbers in advance. The contestant has 30 seconds to read the question and answer choices to the friend, who then has the remaining time to offer input. * Switch (2002-2011): The computer replaces, at the contestant's request, one question with another of the same monetary value. Any lifelines used on the original question are not reinstated. This started back in 2002, when the contestants remove a lifeline and a 'Q' symbol will appear on the selected lifeline, therefore, the selected lifeline can't be used again. Used in 2011. 1999–2006 format Prior to 2006, ten contestants competed against each other on each episode in the "Fastest Finger First" round in order to determine which contestant would play the main portion of the game. Originally, players were to answer a four-choice question similar to those in the main game. This was later changed to where a question and four answers were presented, and each contestant ordered those answers in the manner specified. The contestant who achieved the correct order in the fastest time moved to the second portion of the game. If that contestant chose to stop the game early or was eliminated following an incorrect answer, a new contestant was chosen in the same manner from the remaining nine contestants. If the question is missed, it is thrown out and a new question is played in the same manner. If two or more players tie for the fastest time, those players play another question to break the tie. If any contestants are visually impaired, the host reads the question and four choices all at once, then repeats the choices after the music begins. Additionally, contestants were required to answer 15 questions to win the top prize. The minimum payouts were 1000 for answering five questions correctly and 32 000 for answering ten questions. Top prize winners Kiki the Guitarist Vivacious, bubbly, and spunky, Kiki is also a "kickin'" dancer who loves making up new dances and teaching them to her friends and band mates. Plus, she can rock the guitar and the violin! Kiki won Claudia Winkleman's question correctly for 1 Million Points and Kiki was kicking her questions. Kiki the Guitarist is Tonight's Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? champion. Jordan Miralles Jordan Miralles can be slightly awkward. Well, that is unless you get her talking about bugs or spiders . . . then she's as animated and bubbly as you can imagine. All of Jordan's clothes, accessories, and school supplies are bug-themed. She doesn't just love creepy-crawly bugs she also loves the pretty ones (butterflies and lady bugs are big-time favorites!). Jordan keeps a menagerie of spiders and bugs in her bedroom and sometimes . . . they get loose! Jordan Miralles is still one More Question for a Million Points! After she finished answer 11 questions and Jordan was answering the last question winning a large prize. Seasons The show aired from 1999 to 2014. Inventor David Briggs, Mike Whitehill and Steven Knight Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Flops Category:1999 premieres Category:2014 endings Category:Nick Jr. shows